


Amidst The Lantern Light

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: hds_beltane, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry may not yet be of age but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what he wants and this Beltane, he is determined to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amidst The Lantern Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for imera for this year's hds-beltane

“I just don’t understand why Snape of all people Harry.” Sirius walked around … “I’ve put up with you being friends of sorts with my cousin’s son as well as several other Slytherin’s but Snape?”

“Sirius…”

“You’re not even sixteen yet! You’re too young to know what you want and Snape definitely isn’t what you want.”

Harry shot an exasperated look at Remus and got a sympathetic one in return but knew that there was going to be very little that Remus could do. Sirius might be slightly less prejudiced towards Slytherin’s than he had been but there was one person for whom his animosity was never going to diminish and that was Severus Snape. Unfortunately, that was the very person that Harry wanted, and had wanted for a while. He was under no illusions that Sirius was ever going to like this or even approve of it should anything happen. All he needed was for Sirius to grant permission for Harry to leave the Hogwarts grounds and attend the Beltane rites outside of Hogsmeade this year.

“I may not be sixteen yet Sirius but don’t you think that after everything I have seen and done that I am capable of knowing what I want? I know that he’s older than me, I know that you hate him and I know that he’s been a Death Eater but I also know that he’s protected me since I started at Hogwarts. Doesn’t that mean something?”

Sirius’ mouth made a moue of disgust. “That doesn’t mean anything. Regardless of what Dumbledore says, how do we know he still isn’t a loyal Death Eater? He could be planning on handing you over to Voldemort.”

_“Sirius,”_ the reproving tone came from both corners of the room as Harry and Remus spoke simultaneously.

“What?” The animagus was unrepentant, “it’s a perfectly logical scenario.”

“You should trust Dumbledore more. Besides, Snape has had plenty of chances to turn me over to Voldemort and he hasn’t done it yet. I’m inclined to trust him.”

“You really don’t talk like a fifteen year old, do you?”

Harry resisted the urge to groan. “This is what I’ve been trying to tell you Sirius. Please, will you just give me permission to attend the rites?”

“Fine! You’re not going to be happy until I say yes but, there are conditions to me saying yes. Firstly, I want you to promise that you are going to think about this more and that you aren’t going to do anything rash. Secondly, Remus and I will be at the Hogsmeade rites to keep an eye on you and that is non-negotiable. Understood?”

“Understood. Thank you Sirius.”

Sirius simply waved a hand and wandered out of the library, muttering something about finding Firewhiskey to blot out as much of this conversation as feasibly possible, leaving Harry under the close scrutiny of the other occupant of Grimmauld Place.

“Are you sure about this Harry?”

Harry looked up to find his former professor watching him closely and nodded. “Yes Remus, this is what I want.”

The werewolf stood and, scanning the bookshelves, withdrew several rather weighty tomes before crossing the room and placing them on the table next to Harry. “Then I suggest that you read these. Everything that you need to know about Beltane and the rites are contained within these volumes and I will endeavour to answer any questions you may have.”

Harry smiled, “Thanks Remus. I appreciate it.”

“I wish you the best of luck Harry. Sirius may have been difficult to convince but Severus will be even harder.”

~*~

When Beltane Eve finally came around, Harry had made all of his preparations and knew that he was as ready for this as he was ever going to be. Thanks to insider knowledge from Remus, he knew that the school was going to be left in the hands of a skeleton staff, predominantly Half-blood and Muggle-born teachers, as the rest would be attending the Beltane rites held on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. A few of those students who were already of age would be attending the rites at the request of their parents and guardians but the majority would be remaining at Hogwarts. More than a few students had been using the telescopes in the Astronomy Tower to watch the preparations being made. From the top of the tower they had watched the bonfires being assembled within the rings of rune-carved stones. Those who had been down to Hogsmeade the week before the rites had reported that the maypole had already been erected and it, along with hawthorn bushes and rowan branches were being decorated with brightly coloured ribbons and garlands of flowers and leaves. It was simply a case of managing to leave the castle and remain undetected for the rest of the night by his dorm-mates. With the help of his father’s cloak and the Marauders Map not to mention some charmed drapes on his bed that would be easy enough. Unfortunately, that was probably going to be the easiest part of the night.

In an attempt to distract himself from the evening’s festivities and whether or not he was going to be able to carry out his plans, he found himself up before the dawn and wandering the grounds. Remus had told him that the staff as well as a few select members of the Order of the Phoenix would all be participating in one of the little broadcast Beltane rites; the recasting and rebuilding of the Hogwarts wards. Sure enough, as he wandered around Harry could see teachers and familiar faces from Grimmauld Place already walking the boundaries of Hogwarts, adding their own individual talents to the already existing layers upon layers of interwoven spells and charms protecting Hogwarts. Moving around with more purpose this time, he caught sight of Remus and Sirius working around down by the Forbidden Forest and nodded briefly at them before continuing on his way, not wanting to disturb them. He would see them later when they cast the charms on him that would alter his appearance and voice just enough to ensure that Snape didn’t walk away the minute that he saw Harry that evening. He found Snape exactly where he had expected to find him; by the main gates with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Of course it would make sense that the two most powerful wizards and witch on the school staff would be taking care of the wards at the entrance to the school.

He watched with fascination as the three cast in tandem, the light emanating from their wands intermingling in a beautiful combination of colours as the spells wove together before settling. The sheer power on display, the feeling of it saturating the air around them, sent thrills through Harry and there was no denying that the power that Snape had was attractive but it was more than that.

The man fascinated Harry, he always had. Harry knew that he was young but at the same time, he felt much older than his actual age. He couldn’t deny that, as much as he loved his year mates, he felt older than them as a result of everything that he had already seen and done. Snape knew everything that he had seen, had seen a lot of it with him, and didn’t treat him differently and Harry loved that. None of his friends would understand why he was attracted to their potions professor, much like Sirius, and if he was honest, Harry didn’t always understand it himself but he supposed that he didn’t have to understand it. This was more than a simple crush, it had been for a long time and Harry was nothing but determined.

He would get what he wanted.

~*~

By the time that Harry made it into Hogsmeade and then beyond to where they would be holding the rites, the area was already full of people who had been celebrating all day. As impressive as the preparations had seemed from the top of the Astronomy Tower, they were so much better close up. All of the hawthorn bushes and rowan branches had been festooned with ribbons and garlands of flowers while the two large bonfires that would be lit at dusk were surrounded by rune-engraved stones to ensure that they didn’t get out of control. That was not to mention the maypole strung with brightly coloured ribbons and also bedecked with flowers, leaves and wreathes. All of the attendees were barefoot and wearing robes in rich shades of greens, blues and purples, not to mention yellows and reds, many of the attendees wearing their hair loose and adorned with garlands of flowers.

In all of this, Severus Snape stood out like a sore thumb. Although he had foregone his usual black robes with their myriad of tiny buttons, he was still wearing dark forest green robes that seemed more than a little incongruous amidst all of the bright colours. It was also impossible not to notice the wide berth that more than a few of the attendees were giving him although Snape didn’t seem to be too bothered by it. Still, Harry didn’t want to make his move too soon and he simply wandered around the area, sipping slowly on mead and eating a honey-cake offered to him by a little girl and simply enjoying the atmosphere. This was what Harry loved about magic; the feeling in the air, a crackle of electricity that was almost palpable and a certain mood that sent shivers up and down Harry’s spine. Although that could also be attributed to the weight of a certain someone’s stare that Harry could feel on his back. In his meandering, he avoided the glades that various couples were disappearing into but that he hoped he would be disappearing into at some point during the evening.

Despite the fact that the celebrations had started early that morning when the Pleiades were visible in the dawn sky, the celebrations were still going strong with couples disappearing into and reappearing from the glades at the sides of the space. In deference to the fact that this was, ostensibly, a family festival and there were still children of all ages running around picking flowers to make into garlands, all of the couples were still wearing robes but it was easy to see what they had been doing from their generally dishevelled state in addition to random leaves and twigs that remained stuck in their hair.

Relishing the fact that nobody recognised him and he was able to move around unhindered, Harry crouched down for a young girl to place a garland of flowers on his head and allowed himself to be drawn into one of the dances around the maypole. Not knowing what he was doing, he followed the person in front of him in the intricate dance, losing himself in the dance although not so much that he failed to notice the dark gaze that followed him around the pole. After the dance had ended, Harry found himself drawn into more dances and activities, occasionally dancing with his teacher, taking every opportunity that he could to touch the older man somehow or make eye contact. He was constantly playing a sort of cat and mouse game with Snape, both of them orbiting the other in a strange game of seduction that Harry knew he was probably too young for and that he did feel somewhat out of his depth playing but he knew what he wanted and he was determined to get it. Before he knew it, dusk had fallen and the moon had risen, the fires were lit and flames jumped into the sky. As he joined the rings circling around the fires, he found himself next to Snape, his hand enclosed in a larger, ingredient stained one. Harry had no idea what he was doing for the duration of the dance, his head constantly turned behind him and his gaze locked on his professors. As the dance came to an end and people started to dissipate, couples starting to jump the fires, Harry plucked up his courage and led Snape away from the fires and into the surrounding groves.

(~*~)

Harry didn’t know what he had been expecting but he supposed that he had never expected to lose his virginity to one of his teachers. Still, it may not have been what he expected but he couldn’t deny that he wanted it. They had entered the grove but didn’t move too far into the foliage, staying close to the fires so that the light played and danced over their bodies. The instant that they were in the trees, Harry found himself reeled in against Snape’s chest, pulled up on his tiptoes and his mouth plundered. There was no other word for it. It wasn’t Harry’s first kiss but no other kiss that he had experienced had ever made him feel like this. The kiss slowly gentled, allowing him to respond without feeling too overwhelmed, although Snape continued to dominate it and Harry had no objections to that. He had managed to get them both this far, even if it was a fairly clumsy seduction, if it could even be called that. But then he had managed to get Snape this far which was more than he had ever considered possible.

He made no protest as his robes were removed and felt huge relief that he had foregone wearing anything beneath his robes but his underwear as his school uniform would have given him away immediately. Clumsily, he helped remove Snape’s robes, thanking Merlin that the potions master wasn’t wearing his normal robes as Harry was fairly certain that his fingers wouldn’t be able to cope with the fiddly buttons. As he was laid back against the ground, Harry felt a burst of nerves but pushed it down because that was surely normal.

The thing was, it wasn’t perfect and it was never going to be. Harry had known that, even without Remus rather briefly (not to mention awkwardly) alluding to it. It was Beltane. He had known that if he was going to succeed in his seduction then he was going to end up losing his virginity in a semi-public place on a floor scattered with leaves and twigs. It wasn’t at all romantic but then Harry had never been particularly romantic. Still, he couldn’t help but be relieved that Snape didn’t rush things; it was almost as though he knew Harry had very little experience, or rather no experience, even if he didn’t know that it was Harry.

Harry was constantly assaulted with a variety of sensation as Snape took him apart. All little things, such as the feeling of long, talented fingers sweeping over his body, coaxing responses from him that he didn’t know were possible. Other times it was the sensation of lips all over his body. Hot, wet heat around his cock. Slick fingers entering him even as he was distracted with yet more kisses. The discomfort and pain before the feeling of being completely full, almost unbearably so, as somebody else moved within him and above him. It wasn't just touch sensations that assaulted Harry's memory though, but sounds as well. The sounds of others around them, all giving in to their lovers for the night around the fires, the sound of a deep rich voice purring in his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine.

It was too much for Harry. All of it fairly overwhelmed him and as his orgasm struck, his eyes rolled back in his skull and he was lost. When he came to, Snape had withdrawn from him and, Harry presumed, cleaned them up before covering them with his robes to keep off the early morning chill. They couldn’t stay in the groves forever though and after lying there for a while, they slowly stood and redressed each other before moving back out towards the fires and the rest of the celebrations.

(~*~)

Remus grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him back from the fires, unravelling the cord partially wrapped around his wrist in the process. Despite Harry’s wriggling and writhing, he couldn’t fight against Remus’ strength and had to settle for being dragged away. When they came to a stop and Remus released him, he crossed his arms and fixed his former professor with an unimpressed stare.

“What was that for?”

“Sirius and I told you that we would be here to keep an eye on you. Consider this me keeping an eye on you and stopping you from doing something stupid.”

“I wasn’t going to do anything stupid.”

“Harry, you had a binding cord wrapped around your wrist and Severus’. You were going to jump the fires. I think that qualifies as something stupid, especially considering the amount of honeyed mead that Severus has consumed this evening.”

“But…”

“Harry, he’s drunk considerably more mead since the two of you emerged from the groves and you’re lucky that I haven’t told Sirius about that bit of your evening. Severus is in no fit state to consent to jumping the fires with you and he would consider it a betrayal when he remembered what happened. It will be bad enough when he remembers what he has done and realises who he has done it with.”

Harry’s attitude relented somewhat and he turned to look back over his shoulder, staring at Severus silhouetted by the slowly dying Bel fires and the encroaching dawn. As he did so he saw Severus looking between them in confusion before enlightenment dawned.

“I believe he’s just made that realisation. This isn’t the right place for a confrontation Harry. I think you should return to Hogwarts and try to avoid being caught.”

“I think you’re right, thanks Remus.” Harry hugged the man quickly and then took advantage of a passing group to slip on his invisibility cloak and head back to the relative safety of Hogwarts.

No doubt the explosions would come at some point the following day.

~*~

“Mr Potter, remain behind at the end of the lesson.”

The words that were snapped out in front of the rest of the class snapped Harry out of the daze that he had been in, not only for his potions lesson but for the rest of the day’s classes as well. It hadn’t simply been a lack of sleep that had kept him from concentrating although the fact that it had been well-past dawn hadn’t helped at all. The main reason for his diversion had been the fact that he had been lost in memories of the previous evening. He was fairly certain that his inattention had not gone unnoticed by the rest of his professors throughout the day but most of them had been fairly lenient with students across the whole school given the previous evening, even those who hadn’t been at the rites, and the fact that a fair number of the staff themselves had been out in Hogsmeade past dawn.

Admittedly, Harry hadn’t been this distracted in the rest of his lessons but then it stood to reason that he was more distracted in this lesson than the rest. He couldn’t help it. Unfortunately, it was one of the few lessons that was more lecture than practical and Harry had known within minutes of the lesson starting that he was going to need to steal Hermione’s notes if he wanted anything practical out of the lesson that could be used when it came to revising for his exams. Every single word out of Snape’s mouth made Harry remember what that mouth had felt like pressed against his, how it had felt trailing kisses over his body. While Snape wore his normal robes buttoned up to the throat, all Harry could think about was what was hidden underneath them, what he had spent last night exploring. Still, as the lesson progressed he couldn’t help but think that maybe Remus had been right in stopping him last night. Today would have been even harder if he had gone through with it.

The minute that the rest of the class had left the potions classroom, Harry found himself spun around so fast that he almost felt dizzy. When he had regained his balance, he found Snape glaring at him and knew immediately that he had been discovered.

“Do you mind telling me what you were playing at last night Mr Potter?”

“Professor Snape?”

“Don’t play innocent with me. You know exactly what I’m talking about. What were you thinking, trying to seduce me last night at the rites?”

Harry let out a bark of laughter. “Trying? I think we can safely say that I seduced you last night _Professor._ ”

“What happened between us should never have happened. It can never happen again.” As he spoke, the older man moved to put space in between the two of them, moving back towards his desk and ending up behind it.

Harry had absolutely no intention of letting this conversation go anyway but the way that he wanted. “Is it the fact that you know who I am or the fact that I’m back in my school uniform that is your problem Professor Snape? You didn’t seem to have any objections to me last night.”

Harry watched as Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like ‘I still don’t’ and decided to take a gamble. Moving as stealthily as he could, he crept forward so that he could perch on Snape’s desk, right in front of where the man sat in his chair.

“Are your objections to me or do you object to the fact that you find me attractive and you think that you shouldn’t?”

“Of course I shouldn’t find you attractive Potter,” the words practically exploded out of Snape, “you’re a child!”

Harry ignored that part. He had heard what he wanted to hear. “But you do find me attractive.” He was going to keep pushing this until he got what he wanted. He had no intention of last night being the last interaction that he had of that kind with Severus Snape.

“What do you want me to say Potter?” Snape’s voice sounded weary, as though he were tired of this conversation. “Yes, I’m attracted to you but you’re _fifteen_ Potter, _Harry_. You are still a child, a student, and I am still your professor. No matter what feelings are involved, it is unethical.”

“And what about we did last night? That definitely wasn’t ethical.”

“No it was not and it is for that reason that it will not happen again.”

“Is that ‘it’s not happening again ever’ or is that ‘it’s not happening again while you’re still underage’?”

Harry smiled as Snape rolled his eyes and stood, stooping slightly to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “Ask me again when you’ve come of age. Now be gone with you.”


End file.
